


Fool For You

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely no proofreading whatsoever, F/F, ForestSpirit!Sayo, fantasy au kind of, it's 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Title not really related)Tomoe would never forget what she saw. Now, she’s no stranger to Roselia. Most people aren’t. Ran’s got a rivalry with their vocalist, too. It’s really strange, now that she thinks about it. There’s clearly a strong breeze sweeping through the forest. It’s cooling, comforting. And yet… there’s not a single sound from the forest itself, to hinder the sweet serenade of the guitar. No rustling leaves, no birds… nothing but the sound of the guitar’s strings.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa (minor), Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi(mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Hakanai_My_Dear on Wattpad!  
> This is also posted on Wattpad.
> 
> The title's just Fool For You by Ace of Hearts

It was a few weeks ago. After another successful Afterglow live show, everyone got together to hang out at Tsugu’s cafe. It wasn’t rare for them to see the others from the Girls’ Band Party live show there too. Aya… Kanon… Chisato… just a few regulars that’d come in. It wasn’t rare for Sayo to hang out with Tsugu either. Afterglow had hung out for a bit before dispersing for the evening.

On the walk home, Tomoe just began to  _ think _ . About how weird their location is. It’s totally a city area, yet there’s a huge forest in the middle of it. Tomoe never really thought much about it, just that their parents told them it’s dangerous to go in there. Often she’d stare deep into the dark abyss of the forest and wonder just  _ where _ it leads to. That night though, she’d passed by Sayo on the way back. She was gonna wave, but Sayo seemed to be doing something pretty shifty, looking around like she’s checking for witnesses. Tomoe was pretty confused for a second, then the next second passed and suddenly Sayo’s dashing into the brush.

In shock, Tomoe had run after her. Deeper and deeper into the forest, it seemed as though she wasn’t making any progress at all. Like something was holding her back. If Sayo’s footsteps weren’t quiet enough, they were practically silent now. Or maybe that’s the distance between them. Did Sayo always run this fast?

Tomoe stops and looks around. The thick vegetation surrounds her, and it threatens to devour her whole. She realises she doesn’t know where she is. Does the forest really extend that far? Or maybe she just isn’t used to the terrain, and her movements slowed down because of that. She wants to turn back, but she can’t tell which direction “back” is anymore. Nowhere to go but forward. And she does, completely ignoring(or did she not notice at all?) that the forest-scape is flitting by as fleeting as her thoughts. All she can think about now is that  _ I have to find Sayo _ .

...And she does.

Tomoe would never forget what she saw. Now, she’s no stranger to Roselia. Most people aren’t. Ran’s got a rivalry with their vocalist, too. It’s really strange, now that she thinks about it. There’s clearly a strong breeze sweeping through the forest. It’s cooling,  _ comforting _ . And yet… there’s not a single sound from the forest itself, to hinder the sweet serenade of the guitar. No rustling leaves, no birds… nothing but the sound of the guitar’s strings.

...Was it always this quiet?

There, sitting on a tree stump was Sayo. There’s a softer expression on her face than usual, unlike the strict serious one she normally has. It’s like the forest is answering to her calls, as the wildlife gather and respond in kind. A wolf, a deer, a rabbit… all of them approach her like it’s nothing, like this is completely normal.

Sayo doesn’t look normal at  _ all _ , though. Her outfit’s been replaced,  _ when did she get time to change? _ And her features look slightly different too. Her ears are slightly pointed, there’s an extra  _ something _ in her eyes that Tomoe just can’t make out and there are  _ wings _ on her back, translucent and shimmering in full glory. It seems like Sayo hasn’t noticed her… until she does.

“You, who dares intrude this ground. Please reveal yourself.” There’s a certain level of power and authority in her voice. Tomoe doesn’t know  _ why _ , but she feels herself slowly walk out from the tree she was subconsciously hiding behind. Like a moth to a flame, she feels like she isn’t in control of her current action, like she’s in a trance.

She’s finally out from the shade of the trees, and she can’t do anything but smile and wave an awkward greeting. Sayo looks kind of surprised, before switching back to her usual strict expression. Tomoe finds herself missing Sayo’s soft expression from before already. “Pray tell, what are you doing here, Udagawa-san? And how did you get here?”

Tomoe considers not answering at all, but there’s this urge within her to just spill everything. She can’t pinpoint why, and she feels like her mind’s in a bit of a haze. She answers both questions, “I saw you running into the forest and I got worried about you so I came after you. I don’t really know how I got here, actually. I just wanted to find you.” She leaves out a desperately in that last sentence. She doesn’t know  _ why _ she was going to say that, or why she didn’t even question Sayo back. What’s wrong with her today?

“I see.” She sees Sayo mutter something under her breath, but Tomoe can’t make out what it is. She feels a little awkward actually, now that she’s here. So far she hasn’t encountered any danger, save for the local wildlife that seems much more interested in listening to Sayo than attacking her. Thank the goddess for that. While she’s lost in her thoughts, Sayo’s voice snaps her back to attention, “It is not safe here, I suggest you return home before it gets any darker.”

“What about you though? Isn’t it unsafe for you to be here after sundown too?” Tomoe snaps back with a little more force than necessary. Her questions amplified by worry towards the older girl. “Why don’t you come back with me, wouldn’t that be safer?”

“I-” Sayo looks like she’s about to say something before pausing. Tomoe doesn’t notice the light glow to her eyes. “No, I believe you should put your own safety first right now.”

And Tomoe accepts that answer. For  _ some reason _ . She feels a little  _ too _ accepting of Sayo’s words at that very moment. But she doesn’t have the will to fight back against it. Like her own will to counter anything’s been suppressed.  _ Maybe I just need some rest, maybe Sayo-san’s right that I should go back _ . But there comes another problem. “I would, but… I’m kinda lost right now.”

She watches Sayo visibly sigh, and internally she wonders if she did something wrong. “Nevermind that, Udagawa-san. Just walk in that direction.” Sayo points forwards, behind Tomoe. “You should arrive at where you’d entered in due time.”

Tomoe thanks Sayo, and heads off. She doesn’t see Sayo’s sigh of relief, nor the glow of her eyes, nor the fast movement of the scenery compared to her walking. All Tomoe notices is how fast she manages to return to the city, compared to how long she’d taken to travel to that forest clearing. Her mind rationalises it as her getting a shorter route back.

She continues on back home, as if nothing ever happened. Of course, she didn’t forget the encounter, not even for the next few weeks. She doesn’t bring it up to anyone though, and over time the memory gets fogged over. Anything deemed “weird” to her in it is lost to the deep ends of her mind, or otherwise lost to the same rationalisation of thoughts and experiences that humans usually have.

Well, until she grows curious again. Because  _ of course _ , she’d still want to know  _ why _ Sayo was in the forest after all. And considering all the fog that’s been clogging up her memory, it’s only served to make Tomoe  _ more _ curious. About what she’s remembering clearly, and what she’s  _ forgotten _ .

\-----

It’s a different night this time, a weekend night, at about the same place.  _ 10pm _ , reads the watch on her wrist. She shudders from the chilly breeze, even though it’s the middle of spring. The leaves look fresh as they’re blown from the trees, very much unlike the dead ones that litter the floor in Autumn. It reminds her of how weird this forest is, as always. Like how it doesn’t seem to be affected by seasons. The trees never look any less alive than they always do, even in the cold hands of Winter.

Tomoe stuffs her thoughts away as the one person she’s been waiting for enters her vision. She almost misses how Sayo slips into the trees so swiftly and naturally. It looks like she’s done this hundreds of times. Same as before, Tomoe rushes into the forest. This time though, she’s sure she’s right behind Sayo. She can see her back clearly in the dim of night. The moonlight through the trees just enough to see…

A light glow surrounds Sayo, Tomoe shields her eyes slightly from the admittedly stunning luminescent glow that slowly envelops Sayo. Within a minute, the light show’s over and she notices the same changes she’s seen on Sayo before. The dress, the pointed ears, everything. This… what the heck? This shouldn’t be possible, should it?

Now, Tomoe’s never believed in magic. Or more like, she hasn’t believed magic existed since probably middle school. But what she’d just witnessed… there’s no mistaking it, is there? The light, the sudden change, she’d bet that even the pointed ears indicated that Sayo was something  _ more _ than human. Soon enough, she faces the same scene. Like Sayo’s getting faster and farther away from her.  _ I have to catch up to her _ , she thinks. The distance between them closes more and more, the stronger the thought becomes.

Until again, they’re at that forest clearing. Except this time… it’s different. Much more  _ alive _ than before. Fairy lights surround its borders, and it looks much larger than before. Is this a different clearing from before? Tomoe had assumed that where she’d ended up previously had to have been quite clearly one of the only clearings there, after all the forest  _ is _ pretty small. But to think, something as big is this…

Is this the heart of the forest? The center, the core? The forest animals run around, running little shops. The squirrels look hard at work, serving some kind of cafe food to its patrons, a wolf similar to the one she’d seen previously and…  _ oh god is that a bear. _ They make a gesture much like thanking the squirrel, before stuffing themselves. The squirrels in question look like they’re struggling with carrying the bowls that look three times their size. They look pretty happy, though. Maybe that’s how Tsugu feels when she’s working?

It’s like Sayo only just notices her presence, because she turns around to face Tomoe with a shocked expression. This time, Tomoe  _ does _ notice Sayo’s eyes take on a soft glow as she addresses Tomoe, “Please, forget what you saw this instant.” This time, Tomoe’s only slightly confused.

Sayo sighs, and continues to speak. “I suppose since you’ve seen its full extent, I cannot do anything about it. My power only extends to mental suggestions, after all. However, I must request that you not speak of this to anyone.” Tomoe only dumbly nods at the sudden defeated look Sayo takes. She decides she doesn’t like that look on Sayo.

“I don’t really know what’s going on. I just got curious, I swear!” Tomoe tries to defend herself against someone who doesn’t even expect an answer. It goes just about as well as one would expect. “I could leave and never come back, if you want me to-”

“Nevermind that, Udagawa-san.” Sayo cuts her off, it looks like the animals are starting to take notice. They’re watching from the sidelines, as people usually do when something’s going on. “I suppose since you’re here, I could show you around. While this is a regular sight for me, I’d assume this place is quite bizarre to humans like you.”

Tomoe rubs the back of her neck and chuckles awkwardly. Sayo definitely got that right. It looks like even the food chain doesn’t matter here, predator and prey alike seem to get along fine. Now that she’s calmed down slightly at the thought that  _ no, she’s not going to get kicked out _ , she’s getting a better look at the aesthetics of the place. The fairy lights are designed like leaves, and the roof of the tallest building(...or is that a tree?) protrudes past the tallest walls of the forest.

“I suppose I should explain from the beginning, then. You  _ are _ the first human visitor I have allowed on these grounds in quite a long time.” Sayo begins her tale, one of two spirits and a seedling from long ago. The crowd of animals seem to be settling down. Instead, they’re taking seats on the smooth grass to listen in as well. “These two spirits were known as Luna and Sol.”

“Twins they were, journeying together. They kept each other’s spirits high, be it night or day. Sol was brash, overwhelmingly energetic and… extremely talented. She was able to call upon animals for aid, to communicate and befriend, and she often played with the creatures of the wild til the sun dipped below the horizon. Luna on the other hand, was strict and hardworking. She had power over plants, unlike her partner, and spent many hours tending to the seedling alone, often having to remind Sol that she had a duty to perform as well.”

“Until hundreds of years later, of Luna and Sol being alive, the twins finally managed to cultivate the seed until it grew into a large overshadowing ent.” Sayo pauses her storytelling to point to the large tree in the middle of the clearing, the one that Tomoe was sure was protruding out of the forest ceiling. How did nobody ever see it from outside? “That is the ent that the twins had cultivated. They educated the animals, taught them of civilization and peace. Just before the twin spirits finally faded away, they entrusted the forest to the animals who inhabited it.” 

“From then on, the animals had been taking care of the forest while humans brought civilization of their own to this territory. The humans began cutting into the forest, hurting the great ent, and the animals fought with everything they had to cease the senseless slaughter of the forest they’d been trusted with protecting. They’ve been defending the forest by themselves all this time until… Sol and Luna were reborn. Not as themselves but… Hina and I” Sayo finishes her story, the forest animal children look amazed, and a few other animals look reminiscent.

Tomoe didn’t really get it completely, how could that possibly be true? Well, if it  _ were _ true, why they’re not allowed into the forest makes sense. It  _ would _ be dangerous if you went in there and were immediately attacked by wild animals. Actually, maybe it really is true. Not like anything Tomoe’s seen within the past thirty minutes really makes sense if it weren’t. “That’s really interesting. So you’re this incarnation of some old spirit, then?”

“Specifically Luna, yes. I protect the nature of the forest. Even the ent has a voice, but not everybody can hear it.” Sayo seems… so cool, actually. Tomoe feels like she’s just gotten to a point of no return in her life.

“Hey, so since we’re here and all, mind if you play your guitar again? Like last time, back at the other clearing.”

“This  _ is _ the same clearing. I just placed a barrier so you wouldn’t see the whole thing.”

And for the rest of the night til they parted, Sayo had a calm but brilliant smile on, a proud one at that. Tomoe feels her heart skip beats, she doesn’t know what’s going on with her.

\-----

And for the next week after that, Tomoe found every reason to be with Sayo. She found out about Sayo’s favourite food and restaurant from Hina(Who definitely spilled way too much, Sayo would be mad if she found out how much Hina told her). She got Himari to “pretty her up”—Himari’s words, not hers—while she talked Tomoe’s ear off and excitedly asked who the lucky gal is. That’s  _ implying _ Tomoe has a crush on Sayo.

...Is it a crush? Well she does get  _ kind _ of nervous when Sayo’s around, but that’s normal with a senior, right? But that doesn’t explain the heat that she feels or why the sounds around her are drowned out when she’s listening to Sayo speak… unless that’s part of her ability too. But she said it only gives suggestions and Tomoe doesn’t remember her eyes glowing at all.

... _ Holy shit she has a crush on Sayo _ . This sure is a revelation. Well, to Tomoe anyway, cause when she brings it up to the other Afterglow members… “Good job Tomo-chin ya finally figured it out~” Moca, the little ass, already knew. Actually, turns out everybody  _ other _ than her and Himari already knew(“That’s unfair guys~! You should’ve told me too~!”).

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out. You haven’t stopped talking about Sayo-san since last week.” Wait, last week? Since their first meeting at the barriered clearing? ...oh.

“So y'all already knew, huh…” And her hand’s already instinctively behind her head and she knows she has some dumb grin on her face because she  _ feels _ Moca smirking.

“...Before you even  _ start _ to talk, Moca, let me remind _ you _ how you got together with Lisa-san again.”

“Noo~ Ran hun you can’t do this to me~ I have a reputation~” Moca’s faux sadness disappears in an instant, replaced with that same lazy grin again. “ _ Speaking _ of how I got together with Lisa-san, why don’t we do the same for you.”  _ She isn’t implying that, is she… _

“Ooh~ Great idea, Moca! Let’s help set up a date for you two!” Ah, Himari, always quick to jump on the chance to play cupid. Well, she  _ does _ have two girlfriends. Tomoe doesn’t know how she managed to score both Rimi  _ and _ Kaoru. 

“Y-you guys, I don’t think it’s a great idea to mess with Tomoe-chan’s love life…!” Tsugu you absolute angel, she appreciates Tsugumi’s effort but… once Himari gets started on something like this, she isn’t really gonna stop.

\-----

From there, a few more days rush by. So there they are, at some kinda fancy lookin’ restaurant. Apparently Moca picked out the venue, so it’s pretty surprising to see someplace of this quality. It’s really homely and the motif is great, Tomoe can really feel the nature all around her from in here. Most if not all the furniture’s plant based. But the woman sitting across from her, the absolutely  _ ethereal _ presence before her… among it all, that’s the one thing she’s paying the most attention to right now.

This woman, who Tomoe had been seeing for like, what, a week? Her looks are absolutely  _ stunning _ , so much that even looking at her feels like a gift. Her flowing teal hair, the occasional leaf or flower protruding out from between strands and yet  _ still _ being able to look so well-kept and proper. And  _ Goddess that dress, _ Tomoe isn’t the most knowledgeable in terms of fashion sense, but she’s heard enough of Himari’s ramblings to know if an outfit’s too tacky. But that green and white dress, covered in flowers that seemed so…  _ alive _ , hanging off spots that threatened to shake them off at the slightest movement yet somehow still clinging on.

It feels like she’s under some sort of spell, like she’s hanging on each syllable that leaves this woman’s mouth. She’s captivated by the serious tone of Sayo’s voice, and the soft undertone it takes when she goes on and on about her bandmates. Really, how could Tomoe have  _ possibly _ gotten into this situation?

Right, the others in Afterglow decided that  _ Hey! Let’s plan Tomoe’s first proper date! _ And yeah, the place is nice, but she doesn’t appreciate how the others are butting in on her love life. This  _ is _ her business after all.

...She still does appreciate them, though. Turns out, Himari didn’t actually do much planning. From what Tomoe’s heard, Moca did a lot of the work( _ Apparently with Lisa’s help _ ). That’s pretty unlike her… it feels like something’s up. The fact that from  _ here _ , in this restaurant, Sayo’s in her spirit form instead of her usual human guise is enough for Tomoe to tell that  _ something’s _ definitely up. The waitresses are really nice too, and it’s not too posh or anything either.

Their employee uniforms are very… unique, though. It looks more like something you’d perform in, like a stage outfit, than a uniform. Maybe that’s just to be original. There’s even a little stage for small performances, and it looks like one of their employees, a pretty short pink haired girl garbed in a reddish pink version of their uniform, complete with a frilled white skirt. There’s a red  _ metallic _ shoulder plate on her right shoulder and a red flower hair clip on. Tomoe notices that she has raccoon ears, too. She’s setting up a mic on the stage, seems like she’s gonna sing.

The waitress who took their order was pretty interesting too, garbed in a similar outfit to the pink haired girl except green and with blonde hair instead of pink inclusive of another animal part, deer horns. The place looked a little traditional too, but that was fine. Tomoe thinks of starting a conversation, but how could she? All she can think about is how absolutely  _ beautiful _ Sayo is right now, and how her dumb lesbian brain can’t form a single sentence in front of such a cute girl.  _ God she probably looks like a total idiot right about now… _

Luckily, Tomoe doesn’t have to be the one to start the conversation. “Udagawa-san, I appreciate that you wanted to have a meal with me, and I admit I like this restaurant quite a bit, but… I have to ask, how did you know about this place?” Ah, there’s that question. She damn well expected that one, considering Sayo’s in her  _ spirit form _ which, y’know, usually  _ isn’t _ the case in most places. “This is a  _ forest-run _ store, which usually isn’t seen by those who are not connected to the forest or have not experienced close contact with beings of the forest. You could not have come into contact with it before learning of my secret, and definitely have not come here before since the staff  _ clearly _ don’t know you.”

“Ah… honestly I was hoping you didn’t ask that, really. Well, y’see… Afterglow found out about how I was hanging out with you so often recently, so  _ Moca _ decided it was a great idea to plan a date for me.  _ She _ was the one who told me to invite you here, see.” Actually, Tomoe’s been around here a lot, and she doesn’t usually see this place unless she’s with the rest of Afterglow. It never really crossed her mind about  _ why, _ though. Tomoe doesn’t realise the implications of this. Sayo’s eyes widened slightly, before returning to her previous, admittedly stern, gaze.

“I see.” They sat in awkward silence for a few moments more before their food came. Tomoe doesn’t question how this restaurant got its stock(seriously, they still do sell meat, and she’s pretty sure she saw  _ deer meat _ in their menu too. How does that waitress feel?) without being able to get it from outside suppliers.

They finish their main course, and between their wait for desert to arrive, Tomoe finally gathers to confidence to ask. “Hey, um, uh, Sayo-san…” After that, she sputters a bit like an absolute bumbling fool, “I uh, how do I put this… it’s been a few weeks and all, and I think I, maybe, uh, IthinkIloveyoupleasebemygirlfriend!”

Tomoe rushes it out so fast that it feels like she just broke a world record. Of course, Sayo almost doesn’t catch it.  _ Almost _ . She inhales, waiting with deep anticipation for Sayo’s answer. “Udagawa-san, I… I believe I have had these feelings for you for a while as well. Well, to be more accurate, Imai-san helped me realise them.”

“So are you saying…?”

“But… spirits such as I should not love mortals such as yourself, that only brings trouble to you.” 

“I don’t mind, Sayo-san! I’ll take anything on.” And even though it’s a complete impulse, Tomoe says that with such confidence that it’s radiant. Sayo falters, and a small smile traces her lips.

“I see, then I suppose it’s fine.”

Their parfait and cakes come right after that, as if the staff were listening the whole time.(They were, and they were extremely happy for Sayo for finally getting a girlfriend.)

\-----

And on the way out of the establishment, and Sayo’s back in her human form, they’re holding hands. Right outside, Sayo brings Tomoe’s hand up and… lightly kisses it. Tomoe’s face turns as red as her hair, and a visible blush is on Sayo’s cheeks too. Then she  _ realises _ , it’s like her vision’s been totally upgraded because so many things look so  _ different _ , now.

“To you, as my  _ girlfriend _ , I grant my gift.” Sayo’s blush turns deeper as she says this. “To see and feel, to connect with the forest’s energy, to hear its heartbeat.”

“Sweet! Do I get some cool powers like you?”

“...No, but… maybe, if you focus hard enough, you’ll be able to cast a bit of magic too.”

“Damn, oh well. Some’s better than none, at least.”

And while they’re on their way back to the downtown area, Tomoe’s grinning the biggest she’s had in a while.

  
And for a bit, she ignores the rapid vibrations from her phone which are  _ definitely _ from the Afterglow group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> it took me awhile to write because of the how home-based learning works. I was really busy with school work,,


End file.
